


Between friday and monday

by TaniTani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniTani/pseuds/TaniTani
Summary: То, что случилось между вечером одной сентябрьской пятницы и около трех по пополудни понедельника декабря.





	Between friday and monday

Стайлз похищают в ночь с пятницы на субботу.

Она улыбается отцу и возбужденно рассказывает, что у них со Скоттом запланирован весь уикенд: начиная видеоиграми и заканчивая возможной вылазкой в горы – развлечения на любой вкус, как говорится. Девушка закидывает рюкзак с вещами первой необходимости в машину, целует Джона на прощание и наказывает ему не слишком увлекаться вредной пищей в ее отсутствие.

\- Меня не будет всего два дня, пап. Не шали, - лукаво грозит ему пальцем дочь.

\- Я вырастил монстра, - отсмеивается Стилински-старший и машет рукой удаляющимся фарам потрепанного джипа.

На полпути к дому МакКоллов ее нагоняет звонок от лучшего друга. Он радостно-шокированным голосом, без приветствий, сразу же сообщает о том, что Кира вернулась на выходные. Затем чуть тише говорит, что время, проведенное с перевертышами, безусловно, пошло ей на пользу. А потом совсем уж смущенно интересуется, могут ли они перенести свои планы на другой раз.

\- Что за вопрос, бро, - усмехается Стайлз, закатывая глаза на глупости, которые порой сами вылетают изо рта Скотти. – Я найду, чем заняться.

\- Точно? – виновато переспрашивает Альфа.

\- Уверена, что у Вас с Кирой сегодня будет море обнимашек. Не будь засранцем, и одно подпиши моим именем. Увидимся в понедельник. И я буду требовать с тебя грязных подробностей, так и знай, - смеется она в трубку, прежде чем сбросить вызов.

Разворачиваясь в одной из подворотен, девчонка записывает для отца голосовое сообщение и, отвлекаясь на проверку его загруженности и готовности к отправке, упускает тот момент, когда в нее врезается черный «Форд».

Так что да, Стайлз похищают в ночь с пятницы на субботу. Но выясняется это только в понедельник.

Начало очередной учебной недели совсем не радует ни учеников, ни их преподавателей – с раннего утра заряжает самый настоящий ливень.

Скотт сонно потирает глаза и почти забывает поздороваться с Лидией.

Стайлз прогуливает уроки, что не слишком то и удивляет – она терпеть не может слякоть и лужи. На раздраженный вопрос Мартин о том, где ее черти носят, оборотень пожимает плечами и предлагает особо не париться. Однако, заглядывая в экран своего мобильного, он не обнаруживает ни пропущенного звонка, ни сообщения от подруги.

Обещая себе выяснить все после химии, парень успешно забывает об этом – оказывается, Харрис по сравнению с новым учителем был просто даром Божьим.

Шериф прибывает на работу с небольшим опозданием. Задерживает его милая старушка, живущая напротив – она просит спасти кошку, застрявшую между стеной и батареей. Стилински точно знает, что старая Джин – кошка, не соседка, - оцарапает его, но все равно соглашается помочь.

И поэтому в участке, потирая яркую полосу на руке, Джон прослушивает сводку происшествий за выходные не в самом радостном настроении. А на очередное недовольство Перриша по поводу того, что ему вечно поручают всякую чушь, отправляет того на расследование первой попавшейся жалобы.

\- И возьми-ка с собой Кэссиди, - бросает мужчина в быстро удаляющуюся спину своего заместителя.

Так они оказываются в патрульной машине вдвоем с новеньким, который болтает без умолку и вечно что-то жует. У пришедшего к ним в начале месяца Нила странная бородка и хитрый прищур глаз, но в целом парнем он показывает себя неплохим.

Проблемой оказывается подозрительное авто в тупиковом заезде на улице Мейн - если бы оно не преграждало путь к мусорным бакам, его бы и не заметили так быстро. Парни в оранжевых жилетах курят в стороне и нетерпеливо дергают руками, пока Перриш пытается выяснить у них все детали. Дождь все не заканчивается, и им приходится укрываться под тентом небольшой пекарни с той стороны дороги.

\- Да уж, - присвистывает Кэссиди, когда Джордан, наконец, заворачивает в переулок. - Такую развалюху еще поискать надо. Может, ее просто решили выкинуть? Вот и поставили рядом с мусоркой.

Помощник шерифа застывает, как только распознает знакомый голубой цвет. Необъяснимая волна страха вспыхивает и проносится вдоль позвоночника, когда номерной знак идеально совпадает с номерами тачки Стайлз – каждый полицейский в этом городе знает их наизусть. Нила прощает лишь маленький срок работы и ни единой личной встречи с девочкой Стилински. Первый порыв – позвонить начальству – он успешно подавляет, тяжело сглатывая ком, застрявший в горле. Телефона Скотта у него нет, но Лидия когда-то любезно забила свой в его список контактов, чем Перриш спешит воспользоваться.

\- Она с Вами? – взволнованно хрипит он в динамик, как только на том конце отвечают. – Скажи мне, что Стайлз с Вами.

\- Нет, а что? Я не видела ее сегодня. Что-то случилось? – так же обеспокоенно спрашивает рыжая банши своим очаровательным голосом.

К обеду они более менее выясняют, что произошло.

В кабинете шерифа собираются самые близкие – то есть он сам, Скотт с Мелиссой, Лидия Мартин, а так же заместитель Перриш, не совсем понимающий как, а главное когда он был приписан к «близким».

Вновь заряженный телефон Стайлз лежит в центре стола и довольно бодро трещит голосом своей хозяйки.

\- Хей, пап, - весело говорит она на звуковой дорожке. – Похоже, планы поменялись, и я возвращаюсь домой. Так и быть, дам тебе фору, и сделаю крюк на Брайтоне. Так что минут двадцать на то, чтобы разделаться с тем жутко жирным и опасным бургером, что ты прятал от меня в шкафу под мойкой сегодня, у тебя есть. И даже не думай, что я не знала про него, мистер. Люблю тебя.

Он должен был понять.

Джон хватается за голову, запуская пальцы в волосы. Ссутулившиеся плечи подрагивают, миссис МакКолл услужливо подставляет другу стакан с успокоительными.

«Заподозрить что-то», - мелькает в мыслях у мужчины.

Он должен был позвонить, под любым предлогом. А когда не дозвонился бы, выяснить все у Скотта. Два дня уже упущены, а теперь еще и дождь вымыл с дороги возможные следы – все играет против них.

Они расходятся кто куда. Скотт просит показать ему джип – возможно, ему удастся учуять что-то. Лидия набирает Лиама и вкратце описывает ситуацию. На громкое, но лаконичное «Что нам делать?» от Хейден, она диктует им адрес, где нашли авто и просит осмотреться. Мелисса собирается в больницу, хотя только час назад закончилась ее ночная смена. Она обещает сообщить сразу же, если что-то разузнает.

Прикрывая за собой дверь, последним выходит Джордан.

\- Хей, пап, - слышит он вновь включенную запись и сжимает губы в тонкую линию.

Осознание, что Стайлз сейчас где-то там, в опасности, сворачивается в его груди мерзкой ледяной змеей.

За неделю, что Стилински находится в плену, она пытается сбежать дважды.

Первый раз происходит в том самом темном переулке на Мейн, пока ее пытаются затолкать в чужую машину. Она приходит в себя после столкновения с рулем: ее тащат под руки так, что носки кед загребают грязь, голова кружится, все мутнеет, а из носа, кажется, капает кровь.

Девушка собирается, считает мысленно до пяти и бьет одного из нападающих локтем куда-то в район глаза. Другого Стайлз пинает в лодыжку и, получив небольшое преимущество, устремляется в сторону мусорки. Она рассчитывает, что похитители решат, будто она рванула к джипу, что даст ей еще немного времени. Однако приступ тошноты заставляет ее согнуться пополам и распрощаться с обедом. Громкие звуки, естественно, привлекают ненужное внимание.

Она помнит все, что происходит дальше, урывками и странными видениями.

Ее бесцеремонно толкают в багажник иномарки.

Во второй раз она уже четыре дня обитает в темном подвале, куда ее закинули, словно ненужный мешок картошки.

\- Ты боец, - шепчет сама себе Стилински пересохшими губами.

Желудок отзывается урчанием, и она не знает – знак согласия это или нет. Не кормили еще ни разу, да и вряд ли будут. Спасибо, хоть бутылку с водой бросили. Попутно, правда, попали в район колена, где уже расплылось черное пятно, но это ерунда.

Стайлз сосредоточенно ковыряет проводку в углу. Спустя вечность ей таки удается, попутно получив несколько ударов током, оторвать небольшой кусочек металла. Ей чудится, что пахнет паленой кожей.

Взломать замок она сможет даже с закрытыми глазами и в полуобморочном состоянии – практики у нее много, это уж точно.

Но все напрасно. Девчонка не успевает даже толком выйти из своей камеры, ее сворачивают прямо в дверях. Сил сопротивляться у нее нет совершенно, а заполучив несколько ударов под дых, она и вовсе прекращает свои метания.

Лежа на сыром полу, Стайлз всматривается в потолок и почти что вгрызается пальцами в промерзшую землю. Глаза настолько сухие, что их больно закрывать, но еще более ими смотреть.

Она пытается сбежать дважды, и ключевое слово – пытается.

Все происходит в полнолуние. Диск в небе не привычно белого цвета, а будто налитый кровью. Ночь необычайно холодная, даже пар вырывается изо рта причудливым облаком.

Стилински привязывают к пню Неметона, пока она истерично смеется, даже пытаясь вырваться пару раз.

Так, для проформы.

Она совсем голая и кора неопрятно щипает за особо чувствительные участки кожи. Честно говоря, после этой недели вся ее кожа чувствительна по-особому.

Спину, шею, ноги и даже ее задницу покрывают чем-то липким. Эта жижа противна на ощупь, адски ледяная, да еще и чудовищно вонюча. Чтобы не закричать, Стайлз впивается зубами в дерево, но старается не упустить психов, похитивших ее, из виду. Их ноги выстраиваются полукругом перед ней.

Они начинают петь, звуки отголосками долетают до ушей девушки. Из обрывков она складывает, наконец, причины, собравшие их здесь и сейчас.

Что-то нехорошее прокатывается от самых пальцев ног до макушки, и дышать становится намного тяжелее.

\- Чертовы фанатики! – срывается дочка шерифа, черпая силы в своих непреодолимых страхах. – Вы не понимаете, что творите.

\- Ногицунэ, - хвалебно завывает тот, что стоит справа у самого края.

\- Ногицунэ, - призывно, с толикой восхищения, поют вслед за ним остальные.

Острие ритуального клинка врезается под правой лопаткой и начинает чертить руны, окропляя остатки священного древа кровью.

Стайлз взвывает-таки, да с такой силой, что стайка птиц где-то недалеко взмывает в небо, а затем вырубается.

Лицо опаляет теплом, когда она, в конце концов, возвращается в сознание.

Открывая глаза, Стилински молится, чтобы это все было лишь худшим кошмаром на ее памяти, но перед взором не родная комната, и даже не обитель Скотти, а поляна в лесу и макушки близстоящих елок. Она все так же привязана к Нетемону. Кто-то утробно рычит, мимо пролетает тело в черной мантии.

Драка, видимо, в самом разгаре, но, не найдя достаточно энергии, Стайлз просто прикрывает веки. Реальность ускользает, как бы отчаянно и старательно она не пыталась ухватиться за нее.

Чувство, что позволяет ей вынырнуть из забытия в следующий раз, - жгучая боль.

Задыхаясь, девчонка скулит совсем уж жалобно. Горло изнутри будто царапают садовыми граблями. Перед ней метрах в десяти вскидывает голову нечто, скаля зубы. Оно объято пламенем и, за время, что Стайлз моргает, существо успевает свернуть шею человеку, вогнавшему в ее плечо нож.

Цербер опускается перед ней на корточки и разглядывает своими нереально желтыми глазами. Аккуратно вытягивая холодное оружие из плоти, он внимательно следит за каждым ее движением.

\- Хей, - хрипит Стилински, вздрагивая всем телом.

Это предвестник смерти рядом, заглядывает в ее лицо, и она почему-то решает, что пришел ее конец.

\- За мной явился, да? – Перриш, молча, тянется к веревкам, пока Стайлз в попытке мотнуть головой только рвано вздыхает. – Аконитом пропитаны, чувак. Поосторожней.

Он издает звук похожий на фырканье, чем вызывает полуулыбку у девушки, и освобождает ее запястье в считанные секунды. Дочка шерифа чувствует, как кровь возвращается с легким покалыванием и, сгибая руку в локте, спешит коснуться щеки Джордана. Проводит по видимой только ей линии от уха к кончику рта, гладит подушечкой большого пальца клык, поражаясь своей смелости и безалаберности – неизвестно еще, как он отреагирует на такое нахальство. Когда ее ладонь, наконец, замирает на мужской груди, прямо над гулко бьющимся сердцем, она жмурится и выдыхает, позволяя себе немного расслабиться.

\- Ты горячий, - довольно заявляет Стилински.

Смысл своей же фразы до нее доходит не сразу, а только, когда Перриш уже полностью вызволяет ее из пут. Он поднимает ее на руки, словно та не весит ничего, и уверенно шагает только ему известной дорогой.

\- То есть, ты горячий. Не в плане твоей сексуальности, хотя… и тут ты совершенно точно горяч. Но сейчас я имею в виду температуру твоего тела. Так вот, ты горячий. А я просто чертовски замерзла, так что, я немного пообнимаюсь с тобой, да?

Где-то позади догорают останки похитителей, и Стайлз их ни капельки не жалко. Она еще бормочет что-то на грани слышимости, устраиваясь поудобнее. Когда курносый нос утыкается в местечко между плечом и шеей, она все-таки засыпает.

Именно засыпает, а не выключается, как всю предыдущую неделю. Мозг посылает сигнал «в безопасности», и она безоговорочно в это верит.

Цербер улыбается, довольный проделанной работой, и полностью уступает место своему человеку.

Джордан перехватывает тело, ужесточая хватку и явно оставляя пару новых отметин, словно боится, что девушка исчезнет.

К своему удивлению Стайлз просыпается не в царстве мертвых, как уже успела себе нафантазировать, а в городской больнице Бейкон Хиллс.

Правда, осознать это получается далеко не сразу, потому что с первых секунд у нее начинается наистрашнейшая паническая атака из всех происходивших раньше. Не получается ни вздохнуть ни выдохнуть, и Стилински хватается на горло ладонями, попутно вырывая все капельницы. Загнанной птицей бьется крик о помощи, но дальше затылка он, увы, не продвигается.

Ее отец обхватывает своими большими шершавыми ладонями девичьи щеки, просит сосредоточиться на его голосе, но ничего путного не выходит. Скотт тут же подхватывает тонкое запястье с намерением вытянуть боль, которой по ощущениям и нет нигде, кроме головы. Лидия замирает у входа, а Лиам и Хейден пялятся, словно явления Христа наблюдают.

Стайлз брыкается, отпихивает от себя всех, хрипит, будто ей горло ножом перерезали. Она судорожно пытается сообразить, как же донести до собравшихся, что их слишком много, что ей совсем нечем дышать из-за этого столпотворения.

Успокаивает ее целый шприц морфина, который Мелисса вводит в предплечье с профессиональной точностью и хладнокровием. Девушка перестает дергаться и обмякает в надежных объятиях отца.

Второе пробуждение гораздо спокойнее первого.

Стайлз точно выныривает на поверхность, поражаясь легкости в конечностях и отсутствию связных мыслей. Солнце нежно ласкает ее правую щеку и край носа, отчего хочется чихнуть. На периферии слуха нечеткое бормотание и звуки борьбы, и, когда Стилински удается-таки открыть свои прекрасные очи, в конце небольшой койки на стуле она различает расплывшийся силуэт Перриша.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – слабый голос едва различим, но на большее она сейчас просто не способна.

\- Официально по особому распоряжению шерифа охраняю тебя, пока сам он отъехал принять душ и переодеться. А неофициально пытаюсь найти что-то приемлемое по телевизору, - Джордан даже не оборачивается на нее и щелкает пультом на следующий канал. – Что предпочитаешь? Есть романтическая комедия на восьмом и «Плохие парни» на пятом.

Стайлз хочет брякнуть, что плохих парней на ее веку уже было предостаточно, но почему-то проглатывает эту почти глупую фразу.

\- Ты даже не потрудился придумать другую отмазку, чтобы не работать, - замечает она вместо этого, пальцами нащупывая край матраца, но все же не может удержаться от почти шутки. – Неужели новенький так сильно тебе не нравится, что ты готов торчать тут со мной?

\- Видела бы ты эту странную бороду, - усмехается мужчина, посмотрев, наконец, на собеседницу через плечо.

\- Это эспаньолка, - просвещает его дочь шерифа и соскальзывает в сон, успев напоследок заглянуть в зеленые глаза.

Все почти прекрасно, пока Стайлз не просыпается с чувством тревоги и ужаса в груди. Сердце звонко отбивает чечетку по ребрам. Пальцы и на руках словно опять врылись в сырую землю того подвала – холод пробивает до костей.

Миссис МакКолл улыбается совсем по-матерински, меняя капельницу, и даже поправляет несколько прядей, упавших на лицо, попутно проверяя показания небольшого экранчика сбоку. Отец дремлет в кресле с левого бока, и все кажется вполне себе мирным. Поэтому Стилински мужественно сглатывает несколько раз, внутренне призывая к спокойствию, и все же срывается в очередную истерику.

В следующий раз ее будят голоса, довольно оживленно обсуждающие что-то за пределами ее палаты. Стайлз ощущает себя почти хорошо. Ну, насколько это возможно в ее ситуации.

Она шевелит рукой, отмечая с некой отрешенностью, что ей все так же не удается согреться. Затем крутит шеей, разминая затекшие мышцы, и видит, окончательно проморгавшись, а так же утерев выступившую на щеки влагу, как за дверью ее папа спорит с Перришем.

Накатившая паника отступает, но не уходит совсем, сворачиваясь комом в животе. Когда мужчины обнаруживают, что девчонка в сознании, они незамедлительно входят внутрь.

Стилински впивается ногтями в ладонь и заставляет себя приподнять уголки губ вверх.

После осмотра доктором, пары контрольных вопросов о ее состоянии и слез отца, Стайлз устраивается, полусидя в кровати, и подгибает под себя ноги. Она нервно крутит край одеяла, совершенно точно не зная, как начать разговор.

Скотти врывается к ним самым нелепейшим способом – он буквально вваливается в комнатку, растягиваясь на кафельном полу у ног Джордана. Девушка думает, что теперь станет легче, однако ловит себя на том, что инстинктивно отодвигается прочь и сильнее сжимает челюсть, борясь с накатившим страхом.

На все вопросы друга она так же молчит, подбирая нужные слова, но так и не находя их.

Пробуждения становятся относительно легче – первое желание все так же закричать и забиться в самый дальний угол, да только Стилински вполне сносно подавляет его.

Криво улыбаясь отцу, он кусает щеки изнутри. Приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что ей ничего уже не грозит.

Озноб не отступает даже под двумя термоодеялами.

Очередной кризис происходит в тот момент, когда одна из медсестер приходит с целью обработать раны на спине Стайлз.

Этой темы, как и самих мыслей о письменах, что похитители вырезали на девичьей плоти, до этого удавалось успешно избегать. Теперь же пациентка озлобленно мотает головой и разве что не вопит, чтобы к ней не приближались.

Джон сначала уговаривает, проявляя все терпение и понимание. Затем приказывает – в голосе проскальзывают стальные нотки, совсем как в детстве его дочери, стоило той отказаться есть кашу или еще как-то закапризничать. В конце он просто беспомощно замирает, когда девчонка срывается с постели и, опрокинув капельницу, запирается в небольшой уборной.

\- Я не покажу их тебе, пап. Никому не покажу, - кричит она оттуда, подпирая хлипкую дверь плечом.

Вызволить ее оттуда не составляет особого труда, особенно для такого оборотня, как Скотт, но он медлит и чуть звучно рычит на своих бет, как только они приближаются с целью помочь.

В воздухе витают эмоции Стайлз – боль, отчаянье, а главное страх.

Травмировать лучшую подругу еще больше, чем есть на данный момент, он абсолютно не собирается.

Лидия, смекнув что-то, достает из кармана телефон и выходит в коридор.

Стилински прикидывает, сможет ли в случае чего пролезть в небольшое окошко над унитазом и смыться, пока никто не понял, что именно она провернула.

Перриш приезжает довольно быстро – он все еще в своей униформе песочного цвета, хотя рабочий день закончился. Мартин встречает его у парковки и объясняет суть проблемы, пока они поднимаются к палате.

Обстановка там все такая же, только к присутствующим присоединилась еще и миссис МакКолл. Она мягким голосом просит Стайлз выйти к ним, обещая, что никто не будет пытаться принудить ее к чему-либо. Шериф мечется из угла в угол, иногда замирая в пространстве и как-то странно косясь на дверь.

\- Вас слишком много тут, - сразу же с порога заявляет прибывший мужчина, стягивая темную куртку и бросая ее в угол. – Попейте чего-нибудь в кафетерии, а я постараюсь убедить ее выйти. Один.

Лидия кивает стае, многозначительно сводя брови на переносице. Скотт помогает Мелиссе вывести Джона. Тот останавливается рядом со своим помощником и заглядывает ему в лицо, отыскивая там ответ на какой-то интересующий вопрос.

\- Я позабочусь о ней, - уверяет заместитель, сжимая плечо своего босса.

Когда комната, наконец, опустевает, даже Джордану становится заметно спокойнее. Как он собирается выполнять свое обещание одному богу известно – сил спорить или препираться с девчонкой у него нет.

\- Выходи, Стилински, - усталым голосом просит он, потирая лоб.

Она и выходит, тяжело опираясь на косяк и шаркая босыми ногами. Ее кожа расцветает оттенками голубого и сиреневого – все тело усыпано синяками, ссадинами и шишками. В глазах плещется всепоглощающий ужас, а маска «у меня все нормально, ребята» слетает за ненадобностью – отчего-то ей кажется, что Перришу она может доверить свои истинные чувства.

Стайлз всхлипывает и тут же зажимает рот, будто сделала что-то неправильное.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы они смотрели. Не хочу, чтобы они знали.

\- Все в порядке, - понимающе кивает мужчина.

Он хочет коснуться ее, ощутить на физическом уровне, как глубоко и размеренно она дышит, чтобы прийти в норму самому, но лишь протягивает свою широкую ладонь. Не колеблясь ни мгновения, Стилински цепляется за теплые пальцы – тревога, сковывающая горло плотным обручем, ослабевает. Как только она устраивается в его нелепых объятиях, пряча свое лицо в складках рубашки на груди, Джордан начинает слегка раскачиваться взад-вперед.

\- Все хорошо, - тише повторяет он с интервалами в несколько секунд.

Они стоят так всего ничего, потому что Мартин относительно четко сформулировала, что ему необходимо сделать. Помощник шерифа отклоняется чуть назад, заставляя девушку в своих руках поднять глаза.

\- Нам надо обработать твою спину, - уверенно выговаривает Перриш и, не давая ей и слова вставить, продолжает. – Я уже видел их, Стайлз. Я их видел еще там, в лесу, понятно? И как бы сильно я не хотел забыть, это вряд ли сотрется из моей памяти.

\- Аргумент засчитан, - недовольно бубнит девушка под нос и, шумно выдыхая, неуверенно кивает головой.

Мазь сначала кажется просто невыносимо ледяной, потом прибавляется чувство щекотки, когда Джордан проводит по выступающим ребрам. Стилински даже нервно хихикает в подушку, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Неприятное жжение появляется, как только целебный крем успешно ложится на последнюю руну на правом плече.

\- Вот и все, - вытирая руки, объявляет заместитель ее отца.

\- Не уходи, - просит слабый голос, и отказать становится выше его возможностей.

Больничная рубашка сворачивается кулем, как бы Стайлз не пыталась ее оправить. В раздражении она издает забавное фырканье. Забавное – на взгляд Перриша. По версии самой девчонки оно должно было прозвучать больше как устало-плаксивое.

В конце концов, они устраиваются на небольшой больничной койке. Стилински в большой рубашке департамента шерифа, на спине у которой тут же расплываются масляные пятна. И Джордан в простой белой футболке, запоздало отмечая, что у него в принципе есть и другая форма, полученная совсем недавно и еще не распакованная, в которой можно пройти на работу. Он щелкает пультом от телевизора, учтиво интересуясь, что бы хотелось посмотреть самой хозяйке палаты, но она его уже не слышит.

\- Ты воняешь, - уже на грани сна бормочет Стайлз, ближе прижимаясь к горячему боку.

\- Не успел помыться после смены, кое-кому срочно нужна была моя помощь, - немного язвительным тоном отвечает мужчина, а потом все же смущенно уточняет, не следует ли ему уйти.

\- Даже не думай двигаться, - с нотками угрозы шепчет ему девчонка.

Она признается себе, и только себе, что этот запах – смесь пота, одеколона и чуть заметного аромата костра, - заставляет ощутить себя в полной безопасности. Холод отступает, и последняя разумная мысль, что это как-то связано с тем, что Перриш – огненный цербер. Стайлз засыпает под звуки ровного сердцебиения и голоса Джима Керри из фильма «Эйс Вентура».

Джон находит их спустя полчаса, когда его родительский инстинкт больше не может сидеть в стороне, сложив руки. Его дочь доверчиво жмется к мужской фигуре в своей постели, которая, как выясняется при ближайшем рассмотрении, является Перришем.

\- Я сейчас уйду, - чудом не подскакивая от неожиданности, заверяет он, выныривая из сморившей дремоты.

Девушка крепче зажимает в кулаке ткань футболки, когда он порывается аккуратно выбраться из ее цепкого захвата.

\- Спи, - по-отечески мягко говорит шериф, укрывая их обоих сбившимся одеялом.

\- Точно?

У Стайлз почти срывается с губ раздраженное «Слушайся папу, заткнись и спи уже», но она вовремя обрывает себя, трется носом о ближайшее плечо и успешно притворяется спящей дальше.

Стилински выпускают в среду. Она проводит в больнице в общей сложности пять дней и набирает несколько из утерянных ранее килограмм, но все еще выглядит болезненно тощей – кости выпирают, словно кроме них под кожей и нет ничего.

При выписке на ней несколько слоев одежды – майка, футболка, клетчатая рубашка, любимое худи и отцовская большая куртка. Под скептическим взглядом Лидии, она лишь отмахивается, что замерзла.

Честно говоря, это только половина правды.

Комната выглядит непривычно чужой, так что в первую же ночь, девчонка берет подушку с одеялом и устраивается на заднем сидении своего джипа. Машина отогнана на подъездную дорожку, хотя она очень сомневается, что путь от той подворотни до дома ее малышка проделала сама.

Под рукой Стайлз укладывает свою биту. Она вряд ли спасет, но почему-то становится немного легче.

Поспать удается целых два часа и двенадцать минут – дальше кошмар выдергивает в реальность.

С четверга по воскресенье она упорно ищет наилучшее место для ночного отдыха, в результате чего диван, родительская спальня и даже ванная признаются абсолютно непригодными.

Джордана будят шорохи.

Он вслушивается в тишину, затаив дыхание. Из-за двери снова раздается нечеткий скрип, и Перриш выскакивает в гостиную в одних боксерах с заряженным пистолетом в правой руке. Дуло останавливается прямо напротив лица Стайлз. Она, на удивление, не показывает и капли испуга, только закатывает глаза, мол, что еще следовало от тебя ожидать, а потом отворачивается обратно к включенному телевизору. Тот стоит на беззвучном режиме, что, кажется, совсем не смущает девушку.

\- Какого черта?

\- Ты всегда так радушен с гостями? – одновременно с ним спрашивает Стилински.

\- Как ты вообще попала в мою квартиру? – мужчина, наконец, убирает оружие, поставив его на предохранитель.

\- Через окно. Кстати, крайне не предусмотрительно с твоей стороны – говорят, в этом районе иногда обворовывают, - пожимает она плечами.

Джордан точно уверен, что все ставни были закрыты перед тем, как он укладывался, но предпочитает промолчать. Девчонка кутается в светлый плед, который еще час назад был спрятан в недрах комода, и теряет всякий интерес к своему собеседнику. Красное худи комком валяется в кресле, рядом с которым так же пристроились кеды тридцать восьмого размера.

\- Возвращайся в кровать, - то ли советует, то ли просит она, не поднимая глаз.

По тому, как напрягаются острые плечи, Перриш понимает, что ей было относительно комфортно на кожаном диване до его появления. В одиночестве. Он потирает переносицу, вспоминает, что у него намечен ранний подъем. Махнув рукой на все, уходит в комнату и надеется, что к нему не заявится еще и шериф с поисковой группой на подхвате.

Утром все выглядит так, словно ему приснился ночной визит Стайлз. Но на обеденном столе обнаруживаются свернутая рубашка песочного цвета и еще дымящаяся кружка черного кофе.

На небольшом клочке бумаги, приколотом к ткани, кривым подчерком выведено «Я уверена, что отстирала все пятна, даже оставленные не мной» и косой смайлик. Джордан ловит в отражении зеркала свою улыбку.

Весь следующий месяц ему ни разу не удается застукать Стилински в своей обители, хотя он точно знает, что она приходит каждую ночь.

Первую неделю она оставляет ему горячий кофе по утрам, так что ездить на работу становится заметно приятней.

На вторую неделю Стайлз набирается храбрости и поливает фикус, а так же протирает пыль на полках. С субботы на воскресенье она даже готовит лазанью, о чем Перришу сообщает яркий стикер на двери его спальни. Так что в свой законный выходной, побыв в постели подольше, он наслаждается довольно вкусным блюдом и с сомнением, но все же отсылает смс с благодарностью. Первоначальное «Не надо было» он сразу стирает и взамен пишет простое «спасибо». В ответ приходит лишь одно слово – «Молоко». Это вызывает недоумение, которое сменяется смехом, когда Джордан заглядывает в холодильник. На белом пакете молока обнаруживаются еще две клейкие бумажки неоново-зеленого цвета.

«Не могла уснуть», - гласит одна.

«Не за что», - подписана вторая.

Перед сном, мужчина оставляет на журнальном столике несколько дисков с фильмами. На угол телевизора он приклеивает записку, в которой просит располагаться поудобнее.

Это, в конце концов, становится их вещью, и в третью неделю квартиру буквально заполоняют стикеры. В них Стайлз пишет забавные послания, пожелания доброго утра или напоминания о чем-то глупом и незначительном. В четверг появляется первая с просьбой купить муку, так что Перриш заезжает в продуктовый перед работой. Оттуда он высылает ей две фотографии, предоставив право решать, какая фирма ей нравится больше. Их переписка заканчивается только спустя полтора часа, когда заместитель шерифа успешно прибывает в департамент и его затягивает повседневная рутина.

В пятницу рядом с традиционным уже кофе он находит несколько сладких булочек синнабон с корицей.

По истечению четвертой недели ему, наконец, удается застать Стилински на своем диване. Он возвращается с вызова на другом конце города, где пара малолетних хулиганов разгромила антикварную лавочку, и на часах уже далеко за полночь, когда мужчина открывает входную дверь. Стайлз подпрыгивает на месте и восклицает, кидая в него пультом.

\- Боже, ты напугал меня до чертиков, - прикладывая правую ладонь к груди, заявляет девчонка.

Она шумно дышит, успокаивая гулко бьющееся сердце, и не сводит карих глаз с помощника своего отца. Ее голос наполнен и нотками обвинения и оттенком облегчения. Прежде, чем он успевает что-то ответить, с колонок раздается грозное рычание, и Стилински снова вопит, натягивая съехавший плед на глаза и продолжая коситься в экран. Когда плотная ткань открывает ее ноги, Джордан обнаруживает свои серые носки на девичьих ступнях. С усмешкой, он ставит кино на паузу и возвращает пульт.

\- Я нашла этот жуткий фильм «Куджо» у тебя на полке. И решила посмотреть, - устраиваясь в подушках, рассказывает она. – Зачем ты вообще держишь такое дома?

Перриш тихонько посмеивается, стягивая обувь. В нем оседает чувство правильности момента и необъяснимой нежности.

\- Ты еще не дошла до этого места, где они закрываются в машине, а Куджо бросается на лобовое стекло? – проходя вглубь квартиры, интересуется он.

\- Нет. Серьезно, что это за собака такая?

Спустя десять минут он выходит из душа и обнаруживает Стайлз, стоящую в проходе его спальни. Она в домашних трениках и растянутой футболке и, кажется, ощущает себя вполне удобно.

\- Посмотришь остаток фильма со мной? – закусывая губу, просит девчонка.

Джордан только кивает, вытирая короткие волосы и отбрасывая полотенце. Она хватает его за руку чуть ниже локтя и тянет из комнаты, словно боясь, что он может передумать, попутно рассказывая свои впечатления от уже просмотренной части. На диване она щедро делится пледом, укутывая их обоих. Сперва они просто соприкасаются ногами, но уже через несколько кадров, когда бешеный сенбернар кидается на камеру и его пасть показывают крупным планом, Стилински забивается куда-то в мужскую подмышку, закрывая ладонью глаза и крича что-то нецензурное.

\- Я не могу это смотреть, - со всей серьезностью мычит она из своего укрытия. – Как ты можешь смотреть? Неужели тебе не страшно?

Перриш обнимает ее одной рукой за плечи, второй за колени и смеется, утыкаясь носом в темную макушку.

Утром он почти расстраивается, что Стайлз уже улизнула, но она удивляет его, сладко посапывая между ним и спинкой дивана.

Приготовление кофе и завтрака в этот раз он берет на себя.

Киновечера приживаются.

Каждую субботу они выбирают фильм из списка «Это должен посмотреть каждый», который Стилински отыскивает в интернете, готовят огромную миску сырного попкорна и устраиваются под пледом. И пускай жанры каждый раз разные – от комедии до мюзикла и обратно, - девчонка неизменно жмется к теплому боку Джордана, и они засыпают на относительно небольшом особенно для двоих диване.

Она все так же кантуется в его гостиной, готовит ему кофе на утро и кое-какие завтраки, когда ночи выдаются особенно плохими, а потом уходит незамеченной, оставляя после себя несколько ярких бумажек с парой предложений и отчетливый запах солнца – запах чего-то домашнего и родного.

Однажды ему удается словить ее за взломом его входной двери.

Он отпивает молоко прямо из пакета, когда слышит скрежет. Затем Стайлз с довольной миной появляется в гостиной, пряча набор отмычек в карман куртки.

В воскресенье утром Перриш оставляет для нее второй комплект ключей, положив его поверх яркой худи, и уходит готовить яичницу.

Во вторник Стайлз впервые звонит первая.

Мужчина хватает со столика брелок от машины, мысленно сетуя, что проспал и не успеет уже позавтракать, пока смущенный женский голос сообщает ему, что его обладательница попала в беду.

\- Я застряла, - со вздохом признается Стилински.

На заднем плане слышится нервный смешок и глухой удар, когда она с досадой бьет по колесу своего авто.

\- Сейчас приеду, - соглашается Джордан на завуалированную просьбу.

Он подбирает ее примерно через семь минут. Девчонка устраивает полупустой рюкзак внизу, а ноги закидывает на приборную панель, при этом прилежно пристегиваясь. Заместитель шерифа делает ей замечание, которое однако не находит нужного отклика. По дороге она в качестве «спасибо» делится с ним своим школьным ланчем - парой бутербродов с сыром. Он взамен позволяет ей отпить несколько глотков кофе из большой кружки. Диджей по радио желает всем хорошего дня.

\- Я испугалась, - тихо говорит Стайлз уже на подъездной дорожке к школе.

Дрожь в руках она пытается унять, теребя ремень безопасности. Красная толстовка под осенней курткой слегка приподнимается, открывая край рубахи.

\- Знала, что ничего не может произойти, ведь я была в людном месте и утром, но все равно не могла с собой ничего поделать. В голове все время крутилось, что вот-вот они появятся и заберут меня в то жуткое место.

Перриш кладет свою большую ладонь на ее пальцы в молчаливом жесте поддержки.

\- Это глупо? - карие глаза смотрят на него с какой-то надеждой.

\- Нет. Совсем нет.

На работу он, конечно же, опаздывает, но шериф никак на это не реагирует.

После обеда его телефон снова высвечивает номер Стилиснки-младшей.

\- Предположим, что я случайно перерезала тормозной шланг, пока чинила свой джип. Спасет ли меня изолента? В плане, раньше она неплохо меня выручала, - задумчиво говорит она, но он не уверен, что обращаются к нему.

Лидия на фоне отмечает, что самое место этому автомобилю - свалка.

\- Такая пессимистка, - фыркает девчонка, а потом грозит кому-то рядом с собой. - Нет, не трогай. Там я уже все замотала.

\- Ауч, - шипит Скотт рядом с динамиком.

\- А я предупреждала. Ладно, я не смогла дозвониться папе, так что пришлось набрать тебя. У Вас там все в порядке? Никакой вредной еды на горизонте? - пытливо интересуется Стайлз, переключаясь, наконец, на Джордана. - А то чует мое сердце что-то неладное.

Мужчина провожает взглядом фигуру Джона, поедающего картофель фри на ходу, и уверяет, что ничего противозаконного не происходит.

\- И ты, Брут! - с излишним драматизмом восклицает она.

Клер Ромеро зовет его в клуб в пятницу. Когда Перриш вежливо отказывается, оправдываясь своей нелюбовью к таким заведениям, она испытывает удачу еще раз и предлагает поход в кино – в прокат как раз вышел новый ужастик.

Он думает, что неплохо бы уже обзавестись какими-то друзьями, которые закончили свой старший год в школе и соглашается.

Вечером мужчина заезжает за ней и под внимательным взглядом Хейден в лучших традициях джентльмена открывает переднюю дверцу своего внедорожника для Клер.

Фильм оказывается довольно посредственным, и Джордан не испытывает никакого удовольствия от его просмотра, но учтиво молчит и сдерживает порывы выйти раньше, чем закончится сеанс. После они заезжают в забегаловку «У Джо» и проводят там несколько часов. На протяжении всего этого времени Перриша не отпускает чувство, что он делает что-то неправильно.

Как выясняется, кроме работы, которая связывает их, поговорить им особо и не о чем. Вечер можно смело приписывать к неудавшимся - по дороге домой оба молчат, погруженные в свои мысли.

Переступая порог своей квартиры, Джордан расслабленно выдыхает.

Диван пустует, хотя привычное уже красное худи кое-как заброшено на крючок вешалки у входа. Сама девчонка находится в большой постели в спальне – футболка задралась на животе, а на груди распластался открытый том «Властелин колец», который она заботливо придерживает рукой.

Мужчина тепло улыбается этой картинке, замерев на несколько минут в дверях.

Переодевшись, он аккуратно убирает книгу и щелкает выключателем маленького ночника. Комната погружается во мрак.

Стилински подкатывается к нему под бок, как только он залазает под одеяло, и что-то неразборчиво мурчит.

\- Уснула, да? – сонно потирает она глаза и зевает.

Перриш устраивает ее в кольце своих рук, смазано целует куда-то в висок и понимает, что весь вечер ему не хватало именно Стайлз – такой домашней и уютной.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Она еще немного копошится, переплетая свои ноги с его и одергивая край рукава, а потом коротко касается своими сухими губами немного колючего подбородка и проваливается обратно в сон.

В воскресенье стая собирается на пикник, провожая последний теплый день осени.

Мелисса, Джон и миссис Мартин снабжают всех вкусной едой, устроившись на клетчатом пледе и обсуждая какие-то глупости. Хейден прыгает с дерева на дерево, демонстрируя ловкость ягуара, и смеется над неуклюжестью Лиама, который падает в попытке повторить ее акробатические трюки. Стайлз щелкает Скотта по носу и, убегая, врезается в Перриша, опрокидывая их обоих в яркую листву. Ее заливистый хохот не смолкает, даже когда оборотень шутливо-грозно рычит, перехватывая девушку поперек туловища и кружа по поляне, где они все расположились. Лидия только качает головой на такие дурачества, но улыбки сдержать не может и спешит на помощь подруге, щекоча бока Альфе.

\- Как она справляется? – заботливо интересуется Натали, не сводя глаз с шутливого боя, который устроили их дети.

\- Старается не показывать мне, как сильно это по ней ударило, - отвечает мистер Стилински.

Услышать что-либо еще Джордану не удается – Стайлз тянет его за собой, забирается под большую куртку и кричит МакКоллу перед собой, что она в домике.

Когда начинает смеркаться, а они, наконец, рассаживаются, чтобы перекусить, девчонка полностью отвоевывает право носить темно-серую ветровку, заявляя, что в ней тепло. Помощник шерифа возражений особых не предъявляет и согласно обнимает худые плечи, когда она прижимается спиной к его широкой груди.

Впервые с тех пор, как Перриш приехал в Бейкон Хиллс, он чувствует себя на своем месте.

Их первый поцелуй отдает тыквенным пирогом и случается в бакалейном отделе.

Перед днем Благодарения Джордан находит несколько стикеров со списками покупок к празднику на своем холодильнике.

Он отклеивает их все, запихивает в задний карман джинс и, натягивая толстовку, выходит из квартиры. Стайлз собирается в рекордные сроки, так что, когда он подъезжает к дому шерифа, ей требуется всего минута, чтобы обуться и выйти. Ноги она опять устраивает на торпеде и ловит какую-то волну на радио, где играет попсовая музыка.

В «Лидл» они бродят добрые два часа, нагружая тележку разнообразными продуктами. Выбирая чай, Перриш категорически отвергает зеленый и с большим скептицизмом настроен к черному с ароматом лакрицы и мяты. Девушка хихикает, соглашается не рисковать так сильно и берет с полки коробку с названием «Шоколадные хлопья» и забавной хрюшкой на этикетке. С преувеличенной торжественностью вручая ее мужчине, Стилински приподнимается на носочки и касается его губ своими, словно делала так миллион раз как минимум.

Он отвечает, зарываясь одной рукой в темные волосы, а вторую не спуская с тележки.

Отрываясь для глотка воздуха, Джордан видит, как Стайлз расплывается в счастливой улыбке и не может удержаться – целует ее еще раз, а затем еще и еще.

Поездка в магазин выматывает ее настолько, что забросив продукты домой, она сразу же уезжает с Перришем в его квартиру. Джон это никак не комментирует. Отпивая глоток пива и не отрываясь от игры по телевизору, он машет им рукой и выкрикивает проклятье, когда команда, за которую он болеет, теряет мяч.

В дороге девушка засыпает, свернувшись на переднем сидении.

Ее будит мягкое прикосновение к щеке и тихий голос. В гостиной она достает с нижнего ящика комода свою пижаму, чистит зубы на ночь своей щеткой, стоящей в ванной, и заплетает косу, забираясь в кровать.

\- Мне кажется, что мы живем вместе, - утирая влажное после умывания лицо, говорит ей Джордан.

\- Возможно.

\- Возможно?

\- Возможно, - повторяет Стилински, пряча лукавую улыбку.

Она оставляет нежный поцелуй в уголке его губ и ложится на теплую грудь так, чтобы слышать мерный стук сердца под ухом.

На день Благодарения, празднуемый в доме шерифа, куда его приглашают, как и всю стаю, Перриш ожидает серьезного разговора со своим начальником. Но тот, видимо, заинтересован в этом не больше, чем в овощном салате, приготовленным Стайлз.

Скотт либо не в курсе того, где его лучшая подруга проводит ночи, либо доверяет им достаточно, чтобы не строить из себя заботливого старшего брата.

В итоге, это Лидия та, кто отлавливает его в коридоре и обещает, что если он причинит ее подруге боль, то его хладный труп еще очень и очень долго не отыщут.

Джордан согласен мириться с этим потому, что в его планы не входит огорчать Стайлз каким бы то ни было способом.

\- Сынок, она ночует у тебя чаще, чем в собственном доме, - пожимает плечами Джон на вопрос, не против ли он, и предлагает ему бутылку пива. Наблюдая за радостным лицом дочери, он добавляет, хлопая своего заместителя по плечу. – С тобой она, кажется, забывает обо всем том ужасе, через который ей пришлось пройти. Спасибо.

Стайлз начинает появляться в его квартире все чаще, теперь еще и в дневное время.

Перриш официально освобождает для ее вещей место в шкафу в своей спальне. Несмотря на все шуточки, что она заполнит своей ерундой все свободное пространство, на полке в ванной, половину которой мужчина разрешает ей заставить всякими девчачьими штуками, она оставляет только лишь зубную пасту для чувствительных десен и ничего больше.

Зато на кухне поселяются несколько новых прихваток для горячего, большое блюдо, расписанное Лидией вручную в поисках расслабления и медитации, а так же маленькая армия деревянных лопаточек всех возможных форм и размеров. Рядом с банкой кофе выстраивается отряд чая с забавными названиями на этикетках и стеклянный заварник.

За неделю до Рождества в городе объявляется пришлая стая, которой зачем-то необходим цербер.

_Не обязательно живой. _

Они устраивают засаду возле департамента, куда помимо Перриша угождают еще и Мартин со Стилински, которые вместе с помощником шерифа засиживаются допоздна в участке. Волки, имеющие количественное превосходство, грамотно оттесняют их друг от друга и угрожающе обнажают клыки.

Джордану вводят шприц с седативными прямо в шею.

\- Осторожно, - вскрикивает Стайлз.

Ее тут же бесцеремонно отталкивают к стене, и, пока девчонка видит искры от столкновения затылка с кирпичной кладкой, на ее горло опускается набор из десяти острых как бритва когтей.

Глаза мужчины мгновенно вспыхивают неоново-желтым, и кожа начинает воспламеняться, оставляя от одежды один пепел.

\- Ох, мальчики, - глухо шепчет Лидия, отступая назад. – Я бы на Вашем месте уже пересекала границу штата.

Она отходит еще на шаг, не сводя взгляда с пробудившегося зверя. Нутро банши отчетливо ощущает предстоящие смерти.

Стилински полустонет, полувсхлипывает, все так же находясь в захвате одного из оборотней. Цербер ломает запястье волку, который пытался вырубить его успокоительными, и отбрасывает оплавившийся пластик в сторону.

Бой заканчивается, едва успев начаться.

Перриш рычит – его руки наполовину в крови, наполовину в саже. Он падает на колени перед Стайлз и едва касается алых отметок на тонких ключицах, заставляя ту зашипеть от неприятного покалывания.

\- Все в порядке, - успокаивает она, перехватывая чумазые ладони и сжимая их. – Со мной все хорошо.

До дома они добираются, словно в трансе. Девушка отводит Джордана в душ и, когда теплая вода смывает с нее все потрясение от случившегося, прижимается к обнаженному телу. Его отклик медленный, и поцелуй выходит каким-то мягким, тягучим, но, тем не менее, пропитанный страстью и огнем.

Утро выдается ленивым.

Стилински отмахивается от назойливого солнца, глубже зарываясь лицом в мягкое одеяло, - как-либо шевелиться спросонья ей совсем не хочется. Сквозь дрему она чувствует, как Перриш обводит руны под ее лопатками, скользя шершавыми пальцами по уже заживающим шрамам.

Ее единственная реакция далеко не ожидаемые паника и ужас, а легкое чувство щекотки.

\- Не хочешь рассказать мне, почему я голый? - шепчет ей в самые губы мужчина, отводя темные прядки волос в сторону второй рукой.

\- Нет? – поднимая карие глаза на потолок, пожимает Стайлз плечами, и ее ответ звучит скорее как вопрос. Потом она трется своим носом о его и повторяет более уверенно, даже не стараясь сдержать улыбку. – Нет. Абсолютно точно нет.

\- Ты воспользовалась тем, что я был накачан, - констатирует Джордан.

Его ладони проходятся по девичьим бокам, вызывая хихиканье. Опуская голову, он прикусывает молочного цвета плечо, выглядывающее из-под белого пододеяльника.

\- Не собираюсь это комментировать, - уже в полный голос хохочет девчонка, упираясь в широкую грудь.

\- У нас был секс.

\- А вот это я бы с радостью могла прокомментировать, - говорит она и кусает Перриша за предплечье, когда попытки отодвинуть его от себя особым успехом не увенчиваются.

Смех смолкает, заменяемый громкими стонами.

Заместитель шерифа сонно моргает, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Шторы на окнах предусмотрительно задернуты, а дверь в комнату прикрыта. Место сбоку на постели пустует не так долго, если судить по еще чуть теплым простыням. Подушка пахнет каким-то цветочным шампунем и солнцем. Утыкаясь в нее и подминая под себя, Джордан проваливается обратно в сон.

Окончательно он встает с кровати, когда стрелки на часах показывают без четверти три.

Потирая затекшую шею и зевая, мужчина замирает на пороге кухни. Сердце пропускает удар, а на губах сама собой появляется мечтательная улыбка.

Стайлз самозабвенно раскачивается на стуле, отпивая молоко из стакана и посмеиваясь над какими-то глупыми роликами на ноутбуке. Ее голые ноги выглядывают из-под старого, растянутого свитера серого цвета, который ей явно великоват.

И весь этот образ словно пронизан светом и счастьем.

\- Доброе утро, соня, - мурлычет она, когда Перриш прислоняется к ней своей грудью сзади.

Он обнимает ее со спины, зажимая в кольцо рук и переплетая их пальцы вместе. Оставляет нежный поцелуй на виске и прижимается щекой к щеке, стараясь навсегда оставить этот момент в памяти. От переполняющих эмоций трудно дышать. Стилински притирается чуть плотнее, продолжая болтать одной ногой в воздухе и смотреть, как на экране кот гоняет мышь в очередной серии «Тома и Джерри».

\- Я люблю тебя, - просто признается Джордан, считая эту самую минуту идеально подходящей.

\- Да, я люблю тебя тоже, - без запинки отвечает Стайлз, будто эти слова и не новость для нее вовсе.

И, наверное, в этом нет абсолютно ничего романтичного, но, когда она, наконец, оборачивается к нему лицом, ее глаза сияют ярче любых существующих звезд на небе.

Касание ее губ немного робкое, а на ресницах собираются слезы – и это единственное, что выдает то, как сильно она взволнована.

\- Мы купим елку? Потому, что знаешь, я хочу настоящий праздник, - вдруг признается девушка, отрываясь от Перриша. – Поставим ее вон в том углу, приготовим кучу вкусностей, даже парочку совершенно вредных, и пригласим друзей и семью к нам домой.

И в том, как звучит это ее «к нам домой», он слышит так много всего, что уши закладывает.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторяет он, касаясь своим лбом ее, точно это ответ на любой вопрос.

\- Да, это мы уже выяснили. Но означает ли это, что я получу свое Рождественское дерево?

Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы каждое утро начиналось как этот понедельник: Стайлз в его большом свитере неуклюже жмется к его боку, улыбается так, что он готов луну ей достать, если попросит, и целует его как что-то единственно-важное для нее во всей вселенной.


End file.
